


【结莲】别告诉他

by V2O5



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V2O5/pseuds/V2O5
Summary: 五稜结人去见家长的时候，和恋人母亲的一点谈话。
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 2





	【结莲】别告诉他

“啊……结人君。”听到温柔的女性嗓音，五稜结人停下脚步，回过头。七星妈妈站在厨房门口，扶着门框，微笑着对他招招手，“可以稍微来一下吗？”

七星莲一下子拉住他的手，越过他的肩膀紧张地望着母亲。察觉女主人脸上无奈的苦笑，结人也忍不住笑了。他对莲比了个“没关系”的口型，又捏捏他的手作为安抚；这下莲终于愿意把手松开了。他走到厨房，发现她正在泡可可。

“喝吗？”

他点点头。她把蓝色的马克杯递给结人，热可可散发着浓郁的香气。结人小小地啜饮一口，温度刚刚好，香甜的味道在口中弥漫开来。年长的女性等他放下杯子，才慢慢开口说：“不好意思，突然叫住结人君……但是有一些事，我无论如何都想跟你说。”

“我啊，过去在怀孕的时候，身体一直不太好。”

虽然不明白为什么会说起这么早的事，但结人依然屏息凝神，认真地听着。

“我每一天都过得非常小心，生怕磕磕碰碰，肚子里的小宝贝就要离我而去。好不容易挨到十个月，生产的时候还发生了大出血，危机重重呢……不过最终，我的小宝贝还是平平安安地降生了。

“在怀孕以前，我曾经想过——我未来的孩子会是男孩还是女孩呢？如果是男孩子的话，一定要和他爸爸一样优秀；如果是女孩子的话，至少不能比我差。但是当我真的有了孩子……当我把他抱在怀里的时候，这些念头全都不见了。我看着他皱巴巴的小脸，看着他用小手抓住我的手指……唯一的念头就是让他能够健健康康、幸福快乐地长大。

“好在我们做到了。”说到这里的时候，她短暂地将视线投向门外，那里有她引以为傲的丈夫和孩子。“我生下那孩子之后，医生就告诉我以后不能再生育了……所以，我们把所有的爱都给了他。从小到大，都是我亲自照顾他；他爸爸呢，哪怕工作再忙，都会抽出时间陪他，带他到处玩——说起来，他之所以会喜欢上唱歌，也是因为他爸爸带他去音乐节……真是机缘巧合呢。”

结人点点头，这是莲告诉过他的，堪称命运开启的那个契机。

她看着结人，脸上的神情变得柔和，“我们从来不会干涉那孩子的选择。他喜欢唱歌，我们就支持他唱歌；他加入了结人君你们的乐队，我们也支持他，支持你们。但是结人君，你知道吗？在第一次遇到你的那天，那孩子看起来吓坏了。他跟我说‘今天遇到了奇怪的人，突然闯到我的包间里来，还抓着我的肩膀大喊大叫的’，害得我也被吓了一跳呢。”

这次受到惊吓的变成了五稜结人。他支支吾吾地试图辩解，说那个时候只是太激动了，没想到会变成这样。她笑了起来，说没事的，只是开个玩笑而已。

“在那之后，他又经常说起你们……尤其是你，结人君。虽然他好像很困扰的样子，但我看得出来，他其实很开心；最后他加入了你们的乐队，也是我意料之中的事情。一个人眼睛里的神采是不会骗人的。

后来有一天——我记不清是哪一天了，那孩子又说起结人君的事。这本来已经成为了我们聊天中习以为常的一环，但我忽然注意到他的眼神变了。”

她端起马克杯，似乎在努力回忆着那一天。

“那个时候，我真的很慌乱。我明白那样的眼神意味着什么。那孩子当然没有察觉……啊，也请你不要告诉他。”

结人急忙答应了。从她口中听到的话几乎不可思议。他好像见到了一个不熟悉的七星莲，他是父母的掌上明珠，会在家人面前说很多很多关于自己的事。而且比起他自己，居然是他的母亲先一步察觉了他的心情。

“我本来想过，要不要找那孩子谈谈。但最后还是决定相信他，相信他自己的心意，相信他做出的选择，也相信你，结人君。在见到你的时候，我就知道他为什么会喜欢你。我想……从他说起那个‘奇怪的人’的时候开始，这一切就已经注定了吧。”

“……”

“还有，结人君在家里似乎过得很辛苦的样子。”

五稜结人苦笑着点点头。他与家中不和是事实。这是他恋人的母亲，她有知晓的权利。

“我并不是想要责怪结人君。”她轻声说，“家庭、身世，这都是无法改变的现实。但是，莲是在我们的爱里长大的孩子，他有足够的爱可以用来爱你。当然，我们也一样。如果结人君愿意的话，我们都可以做你的家人。”

结人睁大了眼睛看着她。他的鼻子变得酸涩，眼眶发热，只能转过头去，笨拙地掩饰眼中的水光。这位温柔的母亲拍拍他的肩膀，安慰似的轻抚他的脊背。

“谢谢你听我说那么多。好了，去吧，那孩子要着急了。”

刚刚踏出厨房，七星莲就一头撞进了他怀里。他抓着五稜结人上下打量一番，敏锐地注意到他发红的眼角，就拉着他跑到走廊的角落里，小声问：“她跟你说什么了？”

“没什么，就是教我怎么泡可可，她说你喜欢喝。”结人低下头凑近他，亲亲他的唇角，让他张口。莲一下子就脸红了，小声咕哝一句“还在我家里呢”，但还是乖乖让他亲了。结人飞快地吻过他，莲的嘴里也全是巧克力味了。

“就说了这个？”

“嗯……还有一点关于莲的、我不知道的事情。”

“我、我吗？”

“对啊，”他故意拖长音，模仿恋人的语气说，“比如莲总是在家里说我的事情，‘结人今天又怎么怎么了’之类的——”

“啊！”七星莲大惊失色地打断他，急忙伸手去捂他的嘴，“她怎么连这种事都跟你说！”


End file.
